I Spit on Your Grave 2
| writer = | starring = Jemma Dallender | music = Corey Allen Jackson | cinematography = Damian Bromley | editing = Kristina Hamilton-Grobler | studio = CineTel Films | distributor = Anchor Bay Films | released = | runtime = 106 minutes 100 minutes (Edited cut) | country = United States | language = English Bulgarian | budget = | gross = $668,119 Retrieved August 28, 2014 }} I Spit on Your Grave 2 is a 2013 American rape and revenge horror film directed by Steven R. Monroe, who directed its predecessor, I Spit on Your Grave — which was based on Meir Zarchi's 1978 film of the same name. The film was given a limited theatrical release at one theater and has been received negatively by critics. Plot Missouri-born Katie Carter (Dallender) is an aspiring young model living in New York City and working as a restaurant waitress and receptionist to make ends meet. Desperate to update her modeling portfolio, she answers an advertisement offering a free photography session. She then meets three Bulgarian brothers, photographer Ivan (Absolom) and his assistants Nikolai, known as "Nicky" (Aleksiev), and Georgy (Baharov), who becomes infatuated with Katie. She leaves the photo shoot after disagreeing with Ivan about a topless shot. Georgy later arrives at Katie's apartment and apologizes regarding the incident. Katie accepts his apology and is given a flash drive containing her photos. Before leaving, Georgy states that she can keep the pictures for her privacy and upload or use the photos as she chooses. Later that night, Katie wakes up to find Georgy filming her and shoots him with an electroshock gun. Although Katie tries to escape, Georgy binds and gags her. Katie's neighbor, Jayson, upon hearing Katie's screams, arrives and finds Katie bound and gagged, but Georgy ambushes him, stabs and kills him. Georgy then proceeds to rape and sodomize Katie as she watches Jayson's lifeless body bleed to death on the floor. After reaching an orgasm, Georgy panics and calls both his brothers. Nikolai and Ivan later arrive and clean up all evidence of the crime. Ivan then force-feeds Katie ketamine, rendering her unconscious. Katie wakes up naked and handcuffed to a pipe in a basement. Ivan tells Nicky to feed her more ketamine, but as they walk out of the basement, she forcefully vomits the drug out. Pretending to be drugged, she overpowers Georgy by hitting him with a nearby metal bucket while he attempts to redress. Katie escapes, but discovers that she is now in an unknown city. When she approaches Bulgarian police, she is taken into safe custody by Detective Kiril (Zlaterev), who informs her that she has been abducted to Bulgaria. After an interview, in which Katie has to repetitively demand that she be sent to the U.S Embassy, Detective Kiril hands her over to Ana (Stockley), who claims to be from a rape crisis center but is really Nikolai and Georgy's mother. Katie is returned to the basement and Valko (Silverleaf), a friend of the family's father, electroshocks her genitals then brutally rapes her, leaving her bloodied. Ivan then beats her continuously. Katie is then placed in a box with her crucifix necklace and Valko's electroshock gun and buried alive. The ground beneath the makeshift coffin caves into the sewer system below. Naked and hungry, Katie steals from a nearby church and is soon caught by priest Father Dimov (Pelka), who recognizes her as a rape survivor. He gives her food, clothing and a Bible. Katie approaches the U.S. Embassy, but turns around instead. Back at the church, Dimov offers support. As Katie goes back to the sewers, she leaves her Bible open for Dimov to read. After reading the passage "vengeance is mine", Dimov realizes that Katie seeks revenge against her rapists. Katie first steals money from Ana's house and buys clothes, weapons and supplies. She lures Georgy into the sewers, captures him and hangs him by his arms on the wall. She tortures him with a large switchblade and smears fecal matter into his wounds to cause infection, then leaves him to a slow and painful death. Meanwhile, Dimov has contacted Detective Kiril, who realizes that Katie is still in trouble. Both men aim to stop Katie from committing crimes to her rapists and to persuade her that she would have legal justice. At a nightclub, Katie laces Nikolai's drink with ecstasy. He runs to the bathroom where she drowns him in an unflushed toilet full of feces. The next day, Valko sees Katie during a church service and chases after her into the sewers where Katie strikes him with a rock. When he regains consciousness, he is strapped to a metal bed frame. Katie electroshocks his genitals with a stun stick just as how he did with her, puts a large plumber's snake into his mouth and turns it on, where it snakes its way down into his throat. She then attaches electrical cables to the bed and rooter and electrocutes him. Ana finds her house has been burgled. Later, Katie pushes Ana into the sewers and binds her in a box and forces her to watch Georgy die. Ivan realizes that Katie has escaped; she captures him, ties him to a table and tortures him by crushing his testicles. Kiril hears Ivan and Ana's screams and follows them to the sewers. During the torture, Ivan reveals that Ana is his stepmother, who herself was raped by her future husband, Ivan's father. Nikolai and Georgy were products of Ana's rapes. Katie understands Ana's sadistic nature and begins to torture Ana and Ivan, but at that moment Kiril arrives and holds his gun up to Katie. Ivan grabs and begins to strangle Katie, but Kiril shoots Ivan in the head, allowing Katie to escape. Ana, the sole survivor is arrested by Kiril for her part in her family's crimes. Katie arrives at the U.S. Embassy and the film ends. Cast * Jemma Dallender as Katie Carter * Yavor Baharov as Georgy * Joe Absolom as Ivan * Aleksandar Aleksiev as Nicolai * Mary Stockley as Ana * Valentine Pelka as Father Dimov * Georgi Zlaterev as Detective Kiril * Peter Silverleaf as Valko * Michael Dixon as Jayson * Kacey Barnfield as Sharon * Dimo Alexiev as Bar patron * Ivan Ivanov as Pedestrian * Krasimir Ortakchiev as Policeman Production Filming began in Sofia, Bulgaria, in November 2012. Release When seen by the British Board of Film Classification in a rough cut form for a video classification, Anchor Bay was informed that 27 cuts were needed to secure an 18 certificate for the film. The film was given a limited theatrical release in the United States on September 20, 2013, followed by an immediate home media release on DVD and Blu-ray on September 24. The uncut version (106 minutes) is available in Region 1 territories while the BBFC '18' version is sold in the UK in Region 2. In the US, the film was given a theatrical release in only one theater, and only for one week. At the box office, the film made for the week it was released at one theater. Internationally, it grossed $587,648 in Russia, $10,485 in Singapore, and $79,662 in Turkey. Critical response Critical response to the film was very negative. All seven reviews accumulated on Rotten Tomatoes are negative, resulting in a rating of 0%. Dennis Harvey of Variety wrote that the film is "exactly the kind of bottom-feeding exploitation trash one expected the last time around". Kim Newman of Screen Daily wrote, "Monroe’s first working-over of this material was at least competent, but this is at once too ugly to laugh at and too ridiculous to take seriously." Annlee Ellingson of the Los Angeles Times wrote that the film starts off promising but degenerates into a "mount of toxic trash". Serena Whitney of Dread Central rated it 2/5 stars and wrote, "Although the initial premise is frightening and the film is competently shot, I Spit on Your Grave 2 pales in comparison to the original remake." Pat Torfe of Bloody Disgusting rated it 2.5/5 stars and wrote, "Everything about this film feels like a 'been there, done that' deal, and largely, that's what it is." Sequel In March 2015, Anchor Bay Entertainment announced I Spit on Your Grave III: Vengeance Is Mine, the third installment of the film series. Sarah Butler returned to her role as Jennifer Hills and R.D. Braunstein served as director of the film. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on October 20, 2015. References External links * * * Category:2013 films Category:2013 horror films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s exploitation films Category:2010s horror thriller films Category:2010s independent films Category:2010s sequel films Category:2010s serial killer films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American exploitation films Category:American films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American independent films Category:American sequel films Category:American serial killer films Category:Bulgarian-language films Category:CineTel Films films Category:Crime horror films Category:English-language films Category:Feminist films Category:Films about brothers Category:Films about dysfunctional families Category:Films about violence against women Category:Films directed by Steven R. Monroe Category:Films set in Bulgaria Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in Bulgaria Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Gang rape in fiction Category:Incest in film Category:Rape and revenge films Category:Women's cinema